


Damian's Super Slut

by BatRope123



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Jon Kent, Cosplay, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Damijon - Freeform, Jondami, Kinda, M/M, Super Boy x Robin, Super Sons - Freeform, Top Damian Wayne, Underage - Freeform, degration, doesnt state ages of main characters, noy really though?, super sons fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatRope123/pseuds/BatRope123
Summary: Super Boy is caught in Robins room, and forced into Kyptonite handcuffs! What happens when The Boy Wonder has his partner and best friend caught up in his bedroom?JonDami Kink Play, using their super personas in the sheets![Edit; sorry about the terrible summary uwu' ]





	Damian's Super Slut

Jon sat on his knees in the dark, quite, and cold room of Damian Wayne. The lanky pre-teen wore nothing but his cape, and a pair of blue and red panties, picked out by his elder lover. Oh, and the cuffs on his wrist, cuffs with just enough kryptonite to leave him powerless. He let out a soft sigh before he heard the door behind him open.

 

“Pathetic little Superboy.” Damian spoke. Jon bit his lip, listening to his boyfriend degrade him. The older let out an amused huff, “You may turn around to look if you’d like.” The Kent whipped his head around quickly..

Jon eyed the others body, Damian wearing his mask, knee high boots, and a jockstrap to wrap it all up. The kryptonian turned red and smiled warmly, “You look pretty as ever, Robin~” “Silence.” Damian spoke darkly before walking over to Jon and pushing him onto the bed. “What makes you think I’ll list-”

A loud smack rand through the room.

 

Superboy cried out as his ass got a nice slap from the Boy Wonder, squirming around and pouting, “That hurt!”, Damian grinned, “That was the purpose.”, he replied, making the man below him huff. 

Damian chuckled darkly, “You shouldn’t act like such a brat, or I won’t go easy on you.”  
Jon frowned before hiding his face into the pillows in front of him. The Wayne smiled, knowing he’d won, before grabbing a bottle of lube from under one of the pillows. 

“You’re such a sad excuse for a super.” He hummed, hiking Jon’s hips up. “You can’t control your powers,” He slapped his ass, “you’re dense as a rock,” He spanked him again, “and you have very little strength at all without your powers.”

Jon teared up and quivered, “You’re right, Robin, what should I do?” “You should shut up let me fuck you.”, Jon’s face hit another shade of red and he slowly nodded.

In an instant, Damian had ripped the panties from his lovers body, smiling at the heated gasp Jon let out. Damian popped the lube open, drizzling some onto Jon’s hole and his own fingers, before slowly sliding two fingers in, making Jon gasp and shiver. “H-holy frick, R-Robin~”

Damian scoffed, “Still using fake curses, Super boy? How weak~” He hummed, scissoring his fingers into his lover. Jon moaned into the pillows, clawing at the sheets. Damian’s fingers gently brushed his prostate, the other giving a violent shiver and loud moan.

A third finger was added not even a minute after, at the point pulling Jon apart at the seems. “You’re so lewd, despite only being fingered, and for only a few minutes at that. Pathetic, Super boy, absolutely pathetic.” This caused Jon to whimper, “You’re not playing nice at all, Robin, what would batman say?”

“Ew! Yellow! No dad talk during sex!” Damian scrunched his nose up. Jon giggled before clearing his throat. “Okay, no more of that, but can we conti-Ah!!” Damian pressed against Jon’s prostate roughly  
.  
“Silence.” Damian whispered into his ear before pulling his fingers out and slapping his ass. “I must admit, Super boy, you do have one thing the other supers don’t,” he said as he lubed himself up, “your pretty little ass~” Damian said as he slowly entered the boy below him.

Jon gasped and shivered. “W-well you know what makes you different? Then the other Robins?”, Damian quirked a brow, “What?”

“Me. You have me, Robin, your very own Kryptonian.”

The boys melted into a deep kiss, as Damian slowly started thrusting his hips. “Shit.” Damian muttered between kisses, running his hands along Jon’s body. “I love you, R-Robin.” Jon purred. 

The boys kept going like this till Jon was quivering and came all over the bed, letting out a tiny ‘fuck’ under his breath, forcing a groan from Damian. The Boy Wonder kept going for a few more seconds before he came inside Jon, the other panting under him.

“... So Jon, heard you say your first swear.” Damian grinned.

“The seconds these cuffs are off you’re getting a little pay back, Damian.” Jon grinned back.

**Author's Note:**

> fuckkkkkk this is short im so sorry my tumblr is @isnort if you wanna hit me up for suggestions rp, and yeahhhh.


End file.
